


Changing Times

by twistingz42



Category: All Time Low, Doctor Who, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingz42/pseuds/twistingz42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor and his companion pete wentz crash the tardis in front of ryan ross's castle in the 1600s.  What Happens next???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> im relly excited to start this!!!111! thx to my bff Phoenix for the help!!11!

Hi! My name is Jensika Corynth! I have loooong dark hair and dark brown eyes that every one says look super mysterius. But that's not important right now. Right now I just had a nightmare. I've always had these special powers to see things like visions of the future and other things, I think that is what just happened. Now I will tell you all the things I saw, but it might take a while.

* * *

 

*my dream*

 

Oh no, said the Doctor loudly, the TARDIS is crashing!!!

His companion pete wentz looked scared in his black skinny jeans and black eyeliner. The Doctor put his hand through his brown hair and said,

"I don't think I can stop it"!!!

"If this is the end then I want to say goodbye" said Pete in a punk rock way.

"Wat do you mean" said the Doctor in a space alien way.

"I mean this.

And at that moment pete pulled the Doctor in, and they started making out and stuff. (ew, I'm not writing any more about gross stuff lik that)

Then the TARDIS crashed!!! Pete pulled himself out (ew, not in that way) and started to look for the Doctor.

Where are you? Said pete in a scarde way.

"I'm right here you idiot, stop just standing there and help me out!!!" (don't worry there still totes in love enve though he's yelling) Pete help the Doctor

and then the Doctor said "thanks pete." When the Doctor doctor got up he said were are we? then a voice came from the castle,

it said "this is the castle of sir Ryan Ross."


	2. The Next Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuffz happenes in this chapter!!11!  
> As always, thnx 2 my bff Phoenix 4 all the help!!1111!!!1

A girl with red hair walked out of the castle and said whos castle it was.

‘Whos ryan ross” sadi the doctor in a question way.

“ay, sir Ryan ross is the lord of this country. The girl said with a accecnt.  
Pete looked at the girl through his black eyeliner eyes and said “wat country is this?” 

“it’s the country of North-South-Landia, in the year 1600.”

“cool beans” said pete, standing in his skinny jeans. The girl with red hair then told them her name was Amy. Then amy pulled out her cell phone and said, “sir ryan wants to meet you follow me.”  
She brought the doctor and his companion through the castle and up the stairs and they got to an wood door. She knocked. 

“come in” said the high voice insid.  
Wow, said pete, it’s a real nobleman!!! Cool beans.

“before I talk to you, I must have my tea. Sherlock bring me my tea!!!” Sherlock gave him the tea, and then ran back to the kitchen were his boyfriend Anderson worked. Ryan Ross drank his tea and while he did his phone started buzzing.

“Look, its Queen Hayley” he said. “she runs the country of North-South-Landia. She is also on a quest to find her long lost cousin, who is lost.

“Who are you two” he said, to the time travlrs.

Were time travlrs said the Doctor” We travl through time.

“And im his companion, and im super punk rock!!!” said pete in a punk rock voice.

“I once knew someone who was punk rock” said ryan with a farway look in his eyelinerless eyes. Just then a big brown cat jumped on the table and started the growl. What’s wrong said ryan in a concerned way. The cat used its deep brown eyes to stare back.

“So what are you doing here?”

“My ship crashed” sadi the Doctor in a sad way.

“Well, said ryan, maybe I can help you. But I have to ask you to do something for me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol  
> I hop u liked everything so faar!!!!!!11!!1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is so short, but it just getting started I hope it goes on 4 a looong tim!!1!! I hop you lik it so far!!!111!!1!


End file.
